


What wouldn't you do to survive

by KazeChama



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blackice Smut Challenge, F/M, Masturbation, dub-con, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChama/pseuds/KazeChama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a sick mother and sister to take care of, a school to finish and he is really grateful that with his part-time job as a gardener, both is doable. Then one day, Mr. Pitchiner asks him to do something different than gardening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is this prostitution?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on writing the prompt 16 - Brothel, but my muse had a different opinion. The chapter names are borrowed from the prompts, mostly identical. I may revisit prompts I already filled in this fanfic.  
> I will keep the chapters short, update faster and hopefully get to the actual smut soon.  
> I have to warn you, fem!Pitch is a little spoiled diva.

Jack had been very grateful to the gardener when he persuaded his boss that he needed the boy to assist him because the Pitchiners had a waste garden to be taken care of and Mr. Bunnymund was not one of the youngest. So Jack worked on Mondays, Tuesdays, Fridays after school and on Saturdays and Sundays the whole day. He mowed the grass, collected the fallen leaves or freed the pathways from snow. Depending on the season. Sometimes he helped Mr. Bunnymund to plant seedlings or weed the vegetable garden.

Mr. Pitchiner was very proud that his estate was self-sufficient in matters of greens, vegetables and fruit (though not so much when it came to meat). He bragged about it on every party they have thrown on the estate (omitting the meaty detail - his wife was a vegetarian and hated meat very much).

Jack was glad about the organic supply a way. Sometimes, Mr. Bunnymund gave him fruit that were not perfect enough to be given to the guests. (Mrs. Pitchiner had high standards, he said.) Jack did not entirely believe his boss but he had a little sister and sick mother to feed and free food was free food.

Jack was heavily dependent on his job. (Well, who wasn't? Only the super rich who didn't need to work. Everyone else worked because they needed money.) Jack tries very hardly to behave and keep a low profile. Anyone catching attention might get a raise or get fired... Jack couldn’t afford this risk. He was like a ghost, half of the other servants and employers of the Pitchiners didn't see him. He was friends with the cook Phil, for whom he got ingredients in the fields, and with Mr. Bunnymund.

So when Jack got called directly to Mr. Pitchiner one evening, he got super scared. Did he do anything wrong? He couldn't recall. He also kept distance from the princess/ daughter of the house - which was the first thought running through his head as he saw Lady Pitch standing next to her father in his study. Jack so rarely went into the villa, spare the kitchen, that he had to ask three times before he even found the study. Why was Mr. Pitchiner calling him and why was little Lady P. there? Cold ran through his spine and gut. He froze in the door-frame as soon as his eyes caught those of Mr. Pitchiner.

"Ah! There you are, young lad. What was your name again?" Mr. Pitchiner started.  
"Jack," supplied the girl.  
"Yes. Jack. I have a proposition for you."  
Mr. Pitchiner tried to remember the names of all employees and he succeed with most, Jack just really put an effort to stay out of his employer's way.

"I'll pay for your time generously. I'd like you to accompany my daughter on a date."


	2. Such a tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I promissed faster updates ;)  
> Now the question to be answered is who is the tease?

Jack was rarely speechless, but this was one of those moments. As soon as he could muster up a coherent thought, he asked: "I'm sorry, can you er- explain?" He probably just heard wrong.

"Ah, yes. You seem like a nice guy, you are tall and muscular." There was no arguing those points, there were all true. As he started taking care of his family, because his mum got too sick, he also sprouted to his current 180cm and build up musculature because of the manual labor. Any of Mr. Pitchiner's words didn't help his state of mind. Ignoring Jack's discomfort, he went on: "I'd hoped I could interest you in accompanying my daughter tonight. Against payment, for your trouble. She wants to enjoy herself safely, you know."

And she wanted to enjoy herself with Jack? How was her father willing to pay for that?

Little lady P was used to getting what she wanted. She was a small diva and enjoyed being in the middle of the vegetarian parties her mother sometimes threw eating a meaty hamburger or a sausage. The princess practically lived for attention while she produced a low profile image with wearing all black, mostly goth and pseudo-victorian clothes. She always stayed in the shadows, but was present in a way you could not ignore. Not many people could pull it of, but she did it splendidly. And she had her father wrapped around her little finger.

At least, that is what Jack heard other people gossip about. This was the first time he saw the little lady in person. Little quite didn't do her justice. It was a nickname from her childhood to distinguish her from her mother, Elizabeth Pitchiner. The eighteen-year old princess was now nearly as tall as Jack, she was wearing minimalistic heels - barely there, not too painful but ensuring a feminine hip-sway. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress with a lace up front down to her navel. Underneath was a plain grey blouse. She held her lace-glove clad arms to both sides of the wide skirt. How many underskirts was she wearing? Her dark hair was shoulder-length at best, held off her face with hair spray and a ribbon. She had inherited the aquiline nose and high cheekbones of her father, she was her own unique brand of beautiful. Jack wondered, how her face would change, were she to smile. What were her plans with Jack?

"I am not sure, I understand, sir," Jack still hoped for a misunderstanding.

"I want you to be her bodyguard and pose as her boyfriend, while she goes clubbing. And keep an eye on her safety. My princess does not want my bodyguards to impose on her fun, says they are too stiff and old. How old are you, boy?"

Jack does not bother supplying his name. But before he can open his mouth, the cause of this débâcle interrupts: "Papa, this is not about Jack, it's about me. He is my age, so he will know how to enjoy himself at a disco, now excuse us."

She dragged Jack by the wrist all the way into a car waiting outside the mansion. In the car Jack stayed silent and so did the princess. Jack was already finished with his work for Mr. Bunnymund, showered and wanted to walk home enjoying the night. It was Friday evening, he couldn't visit his mum currently in the hospital and his sister Emma was at a sleep-over-party with friends. Technically he had nothing else to do for the night. And lady Pitch didn't give him a say in this matter. Thoughts about the extra money and about how he never was at a disco swirled through his mind as they drove to a nightclub. As the car slowed down, his companion finally broke the silence.

"Your hands are cold. Please don't touch me unless I tell you to."

Jack gave up. "If you are in a situation that requires my assistance, Princess, I will do everything I need to help you." He would see this night through and do his best to keep the gardening job. He did notice though, that his companion/date? cringed a bit at the word princess.

"Sounds reasonable. Let's enjoy ourselves." On that note, Lady Pitch got out of the car and pulled Jack into the nightclub.

The evening was one big loud colourful blur for Jack. It was his disco-début, and he stayed sober, since he was technically on duty. He really hoped, he would not come too often to a disco. Maybe it would be different under other circumstances, but this was just a pain in the ass. His protégée stayed on the dance floor all the time, dancing with minimalistic moves executed with style, lifting a hand here, stomping her little foot there (she had really tiny feet for her height) or wiggling her bottom to the beat.

Jack was standing near her, next to a wall and was sweating. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, since he had a presentation at school and did not see the need to change into more casual clothes before work. He had working clothes over at Mr. Bunnymund's anyway. But now he was getting hot. Even if he was not moving at all, the place was crowded, the wall he leaned against was warm, probably because the air-conditioning in this place was broken. Looking up to check his theory, Jack realised the Princess didn't pick some fancy high-end nightclub to attend, but more an average disco.

Not that he complained. The people were their age, the music, even if it was not exactly his taste, was nice to listen to. He was unspeakably happy, that is protégée stayed close to him and did not try to attract trouble. Without a second thought he rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt. He tried to un-stick his shirt from his body, it was practically glued down with sweat. He was so tempted to open the shirt completely. Maybe pressing his back against the wall will cool him down? Nope. The wall was still too warm. 

Wasn't "his" princess hot? They ought to go outside for a minute to cool down. He went to ask her. Because of the music Jack practically had to press himself against her and scream in her ear: "We should go-"

The lady froze in movement at Jack's proximity, then looked at her watch and interrupted Jack. "Is it so late? You are right, I'll text the driver to pick us up." He had no idea how long they have been at the disco, he never wore a watch. Jack didn't mind this development though. He was tired and he would have to be at work tomorrow morning. A few hours of sleep was all he wished for now. He would probably be asleep as soon as he'd hit the pillow. He didn't pay attention to Lady P., found himself being pulled again. This was just a being-pulled-around-night.

"Drop us of at the entrance gate, I want to take a walk home," instructed the Princess as she pulled Jack into the car. Jack felt reminded of his position as employee. It wasn't as much awkward as he felt left out, and put off balance with being presented with a final decision. Nothing of this evening resembled a date. The Princess barely looked at him. And when she did look, she averted her gaze soon after and made an effort to ignore him again. Jack felt his presence was unnecessary and unwanted, which was confusing, since milady dragged with her him all the time.

"I got really hot in there," she muttered as the engine started. So Jack was right.

The journey home was spend in silence again, Jack staring awkwardly at his hands and Lady Pitch watching the passing scenery. As they got out of the car, she stumbled on the gravel and Jack caught her reflexively. He was used to his mum falling when she got worse. The lady stiffened in his arms and he just soothingly stroked her arms, before realising she might be mad he touched her at all. He let go and apologised. If she still trembled with suppressed anger, she didn't comment on it.

Silently they walked to the main entrance of the Pitchiner estate. The walk gave Jack time to count his mistakes. Touching her, interrupting her fun-time, not noticing she might need a break or a drink, not talking with her. But she didn't tell him what she expected him to do. She didn't talk to him at all. Did he offend her somehow? At the entrance Jack politely held the door open and then proceeded to say his goodbye hoping not to mess up anymore.

"You are safely home now, milady. I will go now." At his words, the fine lady turned around, and stared at him. Oops.

"I thought, you would accompany me to the be- to my room." She started offended, then got uncertain. Her shoulders sagged together, she protectively covered the front of her chest and averted her gaze. This way her elbow managed to block just the lace-up V-neck. For the first time in the evening, Jack got aware how deep the front of her dress was and a thought flashed through his mind - how she would look like with only the dress and no blouse underneath. If it was possible, the pose made the spoiled diva look lonely and vulnerable. Could it be, she really just wanted company? Or did she expect him to keep her company in a certain way, since she paid for his time? Jack messed this up big time.

"Erh-," Jack blushed and blinked several times. Where did this idea come from? "I'd like to get home before it gets too late, Princess." There! She cringed again. Then she shot him a questioning gaze, her tone changing from tentative to arrogant.

"Don't you live on the estate? All servants do."  
"I work here only part-time and have a family elsewhere." Jack shrugged his shoulders feeling a cold sweat break out..  
"Family? You teased me-" offended, she pouted her lips.  
"Yes, my mother and a little sister," supplied Jack.  
"You were showing off your chest and teasing me and -" she trailed of. Jack just stared at her. Where did this come from. Did she expect more from him? She said not to touch her unless she said so, but did she want to order him for some more touching? Again the idea that this was not a date crossed his mind. What was she expecting from Jack?

"I'm sorry I have to go now." Jack turned on the spot and practically run away. This was a disaster. Jack couldn't handle the situation anymore. He was sure, he just offended the daughter of his employer. He was sure to arrive tomorrow at the estate just to get fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. For any feedback I offer hugs and kisses and chocolate.  
> The next chapter should be up in a day or two.


	3. Dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter. Where things are bound to be explained. Or not? At least, we meet Jack's mum!

Morning often shines light on the evening and makes what happened clearer. As Jack woke up, he replayed last night with his employer's daughter. How wrong it sounded. Did Princess expect him to spend the night with her? Was Princess really her name? Her father called her that, most of the staff called her that. Jack knew so little about his employers, the waste majority through gossip.

His gut clenched painfully as he started listing places, where he could find a new job. His savings would see them maybe through a month, provided his mother would come back from the hospital soon. Would Jack have to drop out of school to support his family? His graduation was still a year away. He enrolled a year later as he should, never understood why his mum deemed it necessary to let him a year longer in pre-school. Something about him being such a child. He was in a pinch. He wouldn't get a decent part-time if he was kicked out by the Pitchiners. Heck, he wouldn't ever get a job, if Mr. Pitchiner decided so.

Thinking didn't get him anywhere, so he decided to ignore last night. Denial run through his body as he showered, dressed and went to Mr. Bunnymund. Until told otherwise, he was a gardener. Not his carrier of choice but, well....

Getting ready was really mechanical. Brushing teeth, getting dressed, eating breakfast. He didn't have to think about anything and helpfully his mind stayed clear. The downside was that Jack had no idea what he ate or how he got to mix the fertilizer. Did he even meet Mr. Bunnymund? Suddenly it was noon and he was in the kitchen eating with Phil. He blinked several times into his plate. Why was he still in the mansion. Wasn't he fired first thing in the morning?

“.... Jack?” Phil waved his big paw- er- hand in front of Jack's face. “You are not really listening, are you?”  
“Sorry, Phil. The foot is too delicious.” It wasn't even a lie. Phil's cooking was amazing, no matter if vegetarian, cookie or a roast-beef.  
“You didn't put one bite into your mouth, Jack. You are just staring at it.”  
“I don't have to taste it to know how good it is.”  
“Back to the topic. Finish up, you are supposed to go to Mr. Pitchiner after lunch.”

The fork fell with a clang to the plate and took Jack's appetite with it. This was it. Mr. Pitchiner just slept in and this was it. He woke up or the princess just woke up and told daddy.

“I'll go now.” The suddenly pale teen got up and went to find the study again. Probably for the last time. Phil didn't ask any questions seeing his face, just put a lid on the plate in case Jack wanted to eat it later.

Each step was heavy and bringing Jack closer to his execution. This time he got he corridor right on the first try. He remembered, it was on the ground floor in the left wing. Which door was it again? There was no one to ask, everyone was at lunch or cleaning the tables up after the Pitchiners' meal. His mind went blank. Was it right or left. There were three doors on each side. It wasn't the first one. It wasn't on his right side. Mr. Pitchiner probably wanted to be left alone. Jack went for the door furthest away from him on the left. He knocked four times. He didn't understand what the voice inside said, but it wasn't a no, so he entered only to find himself staring into the Princess' eyes. Oops.

She just swung herself out of an armchair, gracefully like a tiger getting ready to play with its dinner.

“Ja~ck! <3”

Make that getting ready for the kill. Was the shy child in the door-frame a product of Jack's imagination?

“What have you come here for?” She got really close to Jack and started making circles on his shoulder. The poor boy gulped down some air as he found himself pressed against a wall and the door next to him closed.

“Did you realise belatedly what you _could have had_ yesterday and wanted to see, if you still had chances getting _laid_?” The way how she stressed some words made Jack's skin tingle. Don't imagine it. Just don't!  
”Did you come in hoping to undress me layer after layer slowly baring skin for you to lick and worship?”  
Those images she presented him with were nothing he thought of before, and everything he could think of now.  
“To kiss me senseless and beg for my forgiveness?” Darn, was this detailed. “To plead me not to tell papa anything?” 

What? So her father didn't know?

“Did you hope to seduce me into sin and silence? Did you tell my father what a naughty girl I have been?” The princess trapped Jack between her arms and leaned in -

“No! I didn't. I was so-”

“You didn't?” She fell back just before pressing her lips to his, probably to give her words more impact. She stared at him, eyes nearly at the same level as his. “You didn't mention anything?”

“If I- if I offended you with- my behaviour, I am sorry, milady. I was just on my way to....” At this point he really couldn't tell her he just got the wrong door.

“You weren't- I am sorry. It seems I judged you wrong.” Then after a brief pause. “Let's go see my father.”

Would she pu- yes, of course did she drag Jack again by his hand. Jack realised that this was the whole extend of their physical contact. Hands and arms touching. Nothing more happened. So why did he feel so- so... naked? Aroused? He had barely a minute to compose himself as they crossed the corridor to the tea-room. Yes, this house was so unbelievably huge, they had a separate room for drinking tea and coffee as well as a whole wing for any staff.

Lady Pitch sure as hell did know how to make an entrance. “Father. Jack was so eager to see you, he didn't even finish his meal,” she said instead of a greeting. Did she know or did she just lie?

“The poor boy stood awkwardly in front of your study, knocked twice and just stood there. You did want to discuss Jack's new job, right?”

Mr. Pitchiner sipped at his tea, lifted his gaze from the paper he was reading and looked at Jack remembering immediately who the boy was.

“Yes, thank you, princess. So Jack, how was your duty yesterday? Did my girl give you trouble?”  
He asked directly and asked the wrong question. How should Jack answer, was there trouble? Truthfully it didn't go smoothly yesterday, but that was all Jack's fault.

“Your princess seemed to enjoy herself.” Which was not a lie. She did seem to enjoy dancing. Jack shot her a glance and was surprised to see her eyes opened wider as usual. Something was not right. How to play this?

Yes, there were knights, his mum used to read him and Emma. How would a knight react? “It was an honour spending time with her. I hope the experience was as pleasant for her as it was for me.” This sounded so artificial, but given Mr. Pitchiner's smile he was pleased.

“You really are a fine gentleman, Jack. Princess?”

It was hard to miss how the young lady just stared at Jack. “Sorry papa, I assumed, Jack was bored out of his mind yesterday.” A smile lit up her face. “What would you say, to employing Jack permanently as my bodyguard? You wouldn't have to worry about my safety, when I leave home.”

“Splendid idea. We will discuss your payment in detail in the afternoon.”  
“But papa, Jack will have to move to the estate, right?” How was this happening again?  
“You are not living here, boy?” Mr. Pitchiner decided to include him in the dialog. Nice.  
“No sir, as I work only part-time and have a mother and sister I have to take care of.”  
“Papa, I think we could arrange something.”

–-----------------------------------------------

Jack picked Emma up from the party and went to see their mother in the hospital. She sat on the bed, petite body looking even smaller in the all of that sterile white. Jack had no idea, how she got the nurses to allow her the yellow earrings and matching feather hair-clip. Both was a present from Emma and his mother just fell in love with it. A nurse let them into the room, announcing the visitors with a knock: “Tia, your kids are here.”

“Thank you, cupcake.”

“Please don't call me that, Tia. It will give people a wrong idea why you are here so often.” The nurse may have been chastising her, but both smiled at the private joke. His mum lit up like a sun sighting her children.

“I am so glad to see you kids. Have you been nice? Emma, how was the party?” Their mother always asked if they behaved and never waited for the answer, because she knew what it would be.

“It was awesome! Sophie's dad build her a small water-slide in the garden. I knocked out a tooth sliding. Look! I brought it for you.” Emma nearly jumped out of her skin with pride.

“Emma, dear, you have to leave it under your pillow for the tooth fairy.”  
“But mum, you are the tooth fairy!”  
At this Tia laughed heartily. “Yes, I am. Maybe I am so weak, because many children don't believe in me and don't take care of her teeth.”

“That is not true! All of my friends believe you are real and always keep their teeth for you. I just don't want you to travel too much, when you are sick, so I brought it with me.”

Emma stretched her hand with the tooth out to her mother, who just waved her hand over it and magically instead of a tooth a coin appeared. Jack never got her mother to teach him this trick. Weren't he eighteen, he'd think the same as Emma.

“Jack, my boy, have you grown, since I last saw you? Give me a smile, will you?”

“Mum, it has been only three days, since you last saw me. I am confident, I'm still the same.” It was so easy to smile with his mother. Jack gave her a toothy grin. “Do you know, how long you'll have to stay here this time?”

“They are letting me go tomorrow! I know, you won't be able to come get me, since you will be at work, but at least I'll sleep at home.”

“Yeah, about home...” Tia's face froze and it was what made Jack blurt out, before she imagined the worst: ”Mr. Pitchiner said, we can live at the estate. You can help dust, if you feel well enough. I'll keep my gardening duties along with er-” How should he describe this? “ along with the same pay.” Better not to mention his other job as the princesses playmate-ish companion(?) thing?  
“Tell me, how did you convince Mr. Pitchiner to give me a job and let us live at the estate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or kudos make me glow so much my co-workers notice. Even if you are lurking, thanks for reading with me so far <3
> 
> Sidenote: this is set in a not-specified country. The legal age of consent is 18 and you partly pay for medical bills. Most meds are free but hospital visits are charged. You can start working legallly at the age of 16, but your chances of a carrier or growth are much better with a degree.


	4. In Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I played around with the prompt In Public. And we finally get some mild smutt. Yay!

Jack tossed and turned in his bed replaying what she told him. It was still 20 minutes until his alarm got off. All he could do, was stare at the wall clenching his fists. He still was a teenager, his libido was uncharted. He experimented a bit in the past - he was no virgin. Unfortunately he could imagine a certain girl's body wringing underneath him very vividly ....

He swallowed dry. This was not appropriate behaviour. Did he think about doing it with the Princess because of what she said or because she appealed to him? He didn't have the time for a relationship, he just didn't. Then a sudden realisation hit him. Did she want a relationship or just a vent? Would he want a friend with benefits? Or rather a business relationship with benefits? This was the dream of many people. Enjoy no-strings-sex with a rather pretty girl and earn money.

Wasn't this prostitution...? Jack pressed his palms to his face and dragged them down with a sigh. He should be getting ready to work. There was so much to do. Emma was nine and started to help with housework which was a big relieve. She could also heat up her food and didn't mind eating the same for three days in a row. Jack put the laundry into the washing machine, put a note on Emma's chair what to do today. He was restless.

He ran all the way to work, even though he was in fact too early. Mr. Bunnymund greeted him with a smile. It showed of how much of his teeth were missing. Mr. Bunnymund had a thing for chocolate and apparently that was the reason, why he had two front teeth like a rabbit and not much more. The gardener must have been really muscular when he was younger. Now he had a belly and reading glasses to show his years. Emma once said, he looked like an egg. Uncle Aster, as she called him, was an old family friend. When Jack's mum became too sick to work regularly, he was the first one to help find a solution.

Jack had wanted to drop out of school, but with no diploma at all, he couldn't hope to find work paid well enough to let at least Emma attend uni. Emma was smart and she and Jack agreed that she will work super hard for a scholarship. She was on a good way. Truthfully it was Emma's idea in the first place. Emma had to be responsible at an age, most kids still played with dolls. She did her homework, part of the chores and then went to visit friends. It pained Jack to see her so serious. It made him work so much harder. It made him say yes to the Pitchiner's offer.

The employment of his mother was more pro forma, since she would help out with big events, or when someone from the regular staff went on vacation or got sick. They would sign a contract next Monday stating that the Overlands could live in the estate for at least the next two years.

"After the contact is finalised, I'm gonna call our landlord and move over to the estate," Jack explained Mr. Bunnymund. The conversation between them was always easy. They talked when they had jobs to do in close proximity of one another. More often though, Jack was at the other side of the estate. This talk helped keep his mind of Lady P.

"We can use my pick-up for moving your stuff." Mr. Bunnymund gestured to his constantly muddy car. He used it for transporting soil and gardening equipment.  
"We just have to clean it first."

"I didn't mean it in that way!" Oh no. Did Mr. Bunnymund assume this was Jack's subtle way of asking for help? He didn't- He was already so indebted to him, he didn't want to impose more. "I just-"

"Nonsense, boy! You don't have a car. Are you going to transport all your stuff in hands?"

That was originally Jack's plan. He'd spend a day doing so, but it was the cheapest. And they mostly had clothes anyway. Everything else was rented with the flat. Jack opened his mouth to argue some more, when he saw- or at least he thought he saw the princess. A black clad figure in the shadow of a tree - seemed like something milady would do. His line of thoughts was interrupted and Mr. Bunnymund saw that as his victory. Leaning over his spade, he smiled at Jack.  
"What do you say, we take a break? Phil gave me some chocolate cookies."

"Cookies? Hm. Yes, cookies sound good. Chocolate cookies." Jack liked cream-filled cookies more. He licked the cream first- _...to lick and worship_ -licked the ... and then he ate the bisquits. He- He was really glad they just sat down. This way his fantasies weren't too visible in the south. Was he a horny teenager to get this distracted. (He was... He forgot that too often.)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Bunnymund let Jack go sooner this Sunday. To celebrate moving and Tia getting out of the hospital, he said. He blushed slightly as he said Tia. Jack wondered where the older gardener met his mum. The were fond of each other. But then his mum had good chemistry with everyone. Jack would never know more.

He'd watch a film with his mum. She always loved a good fairy tale and today should be a new one in the telly. They never went to the cinema, waited until the films were in the telly to watch them. Jack smiled at the idea of his mum. She would glow watching the little fairies flying around clapping her hands in joy.

"Are you thinking about me?" came from a shadow. Jack was wondering how many of the rumours about Lady Pitch being a living shadow were true. She for sure could hide in them.

"Not this time," slipped his mouth. He looked around but didn't see anyone.

"But that means you _have been_ thinking about me!" Jack could hit a wall with his head. He admitted way too much with that tongue slip. Damn. How to turn this into a joke?

"Er-" How about puppy eyes? They worked on Emma. But where was his princess? Where should he stare?

"I want to go out on the next Wednesday. You are free, I assume?" He used Wednesdays to catch up on school-work, but he could do some of it today. This meant she let it slip. Jack didn't believe for a second that he was off the hook. He just got a working date for Wednesday. Yes. Working date fits the bill. He stared to his left. The voice came from there.  
"When shall I pick you up? At six?" When they went sooner, maybe they would get home sooner as well. He had school the next day.  
"Yes, six sounds fine. At the garage." The voice came really from the left, but no one was visible.  
"Yes, milady."  
There was no answer. After a minute or two Jack went home.

His mind was occupied with the upcoming date. Would the Lady have a place in mind or should he come up with a plan? Where would she enjoy an evening? A film. Yes a film was good. He wouldn't have to talk and oh. They would be alone in the dark. Did she expect him to kiss her? Focusing on Maths was really bad. Biology was even worse.

Maybe she just wanted to shop. He would be a clothes horse and nod approvingly to every outfit she presented him. Jack's mind stopped in his tracks. Would she buy also underwear?

When Wednesday came, he had looked up the programme of a cinema complex in this big shopping mall. Just in case. He was fingering with the hem of his shirt and hoping for the best.

“Get in the car, Jack,” was what he got instead of a greeting. Not that he minded. This hopefully signalled the princess having plans for the evening. As panic ebbed away, he found the capacity to take in what the princess was wearing. It looked like a mix of the bad wolf and little red riding hood. She had a high-waisted circle skirt to her knees, which flowed _nicely_ with every step, lace-up boots just below the skirt, a blouse with short puff sleeves and hooded capelet, everything black. Jack had to double-check if there was a tail attached to her skirt or not. It wouldn't have surprised him, if there was one, but no. The predatory air around little Lady Pitch was all in her stare. Did she want to devour him? The lip curled upwards sent Jack running. It wasn't a sweet innocent smile, it was a promise.

How to approach conversation this time? Jack actually had a list prepared. He wrote it during a boring lecture. Comment on her appearance. Ask her hobbies. Ask about her day. Ramble about school life. So why, when he opened his mouth this came out:  
“What should I call you? You seem to cringe every time I say princess.”

She laughed as if he said a pleasant joke: “You amuse me. I'm glad you are not using my full name though. I'd prefer Penz. Thank you for asking.”

“Penz?” he parroted.

“It's short for Penelope.” She searched his eyes for recognition. “You didn't know my full name? Penelope Katherine Pitchiner. Really who names their child like that?” She shrugged a shoulder. Then put on a poker-face like mask. “I am impressed by your ignorance.”  
Jack just gaped open-mounded and was so glad he rephrased the question not to include the is-princess-your-name-bit. He wouldn't have survived the sarcasm that question would have provoked.

“Conversation with you is difficult.” Somehow his mouth didn't connect with his mind today.

“Would you rather silence me with a kiss?”

“I- I didn't mean-” Jack stuttered. He was fairly sure he was bright-red and his posture was way too straight to be natural.

“You are supposed to be my knight. So play the part.” Penz presented him with her hand. Jack took her hand in his and plastered a clumsy kiss on the back of Penz' hand. He would need a while to adjust to that name. She was right though, Penelope was not a name fitting for her. Maybe that is why nobody used it.

He felt silly for misunderstanding what kind of kiss she wanted. Maybe she did it on purpose. Be shy one day, a predator the next and maybe a high-born lady every Wednesday. He could play that game too.  
“As you wish.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Jack found himself pressed against a wall without an explanation. Black riding hood wolf was in front of him, nearly touching but not really.

“Prin- Penz?” Jack was flabbergasted why she suddenly came over. The princess was dancing the whole time from their arrival in the dance club.

“There is a guy watching me. You are to pretend to be my boyfriend, so he leaves me alone. Hug me.” Jack pulled her into an embrace. He tried to smile confidently and look around for this thread. He failed both. So he just smiled at the girl in his arm thinking of Emma being frightened of the boogeyman at night. 

“Jack, I'm scared.” She looked him in the eyes and then averted her gaze.

“Where is he?”

Maybe if he looked in that guy's eyes while holding his lady close, the other dude would understand he had no chances. LOL. Like Jack was some super specimen intimidating others.

Penz only shook her head. She was biting her lip in distress. A little thing, but it squashed the imp in Jack's mind telling him, she just made the whole situation up. As his line of thought progressed, he noticed how long he was staring at her lips. Too long. He blinked several times to clear his head and re-focus on the important matters. He had to make Penz feel better. It was his job.

Yes, it was. A job.

He leaned forward before he could chicken out. Since they were the same height, he didn't have to bend or twist to kiss her. At first she was stiff from shock – at least she didn't shake – then gradually she responded. Just tiny movements, shifting, changing the angle. A little nose bump. Then their lips opened. Jack wasn't sure who deepened the kiss, he just found two tongues in his mouth. His hands on Penz' hips tensed. He felt like thrown into water without explanation about how to swim. He acted on instinct and his body did too. A shiver run through him, hot and cold at the same. He wanted to pull the girl in his arms really close. He wanted to vanish from the surface of earth. He had a hard-on from trying to make her feel safe.

“How about we go somewhere quieter? Hopefully your fan will get the clue.”

This way maybe he wouldn't have to be close to her and his blood would remember where to flow. He had to find a way to keep his blood in the brain. Maybe he should clean his riffle before every work date. Maybe the lady didn't notice his arousal. Or didn't know what it was.

“Jack? Do you need to exercise your right to privacy?” He wished she would be more ignorant of him. He just wanted her safe but maybe she understood his suggestion the wrong way. Since she teased him last time, maybe he could repay the favour. Turn this into a joke.  
“What if I need to, will you help me?”

She wordlessly pulled him away from the music of the club and into a dark corner. There she pressed her body against him, very lightly rubbing her chest against his. She was obviously all-right with Jack having hard-ons and fantasies involving her but repulsed by the idea of another guy staring at her. Were all women this complicated?

Then he had hands in his hair and teeth pulling at his lips. Penz was moving to the barely audible beat and pressing against Jack kissing him of her own volition. Did she just moan? Jack really shouldn't push his hips against her but with the ideas she planted in his mind that time in her room and with how she moved now, it was really hard. He jerked involuntary, which was obviously what this princess was waiting for. She smiled smugly looking Jack directly in the eye. “I'll talk you through it. Here.”

The place Penz picked tonight had two small washrooms. Each one consisting of a sink with mirror and a separate stall. She locked both of the in the men's restroom. “Here no one will bother us. You will hear me in the stall, right?” She practically pushed him in and closed the door into his face.

“How bad does it hurt? I'm sure your trousers are too tight by now. How about opening them? Come on, put your hand around your …. manhood. But do it slowly.”

Jack really didn't understand the situation. Did she expect him to follow those instructions? Who calls it “manhood”?

“I imagine you are biting your lip now, concentrating very hard on my voice. Do you picture us together? Hm? You do, right?”

Her voice was a bit off. Jack also heard clothes shifting. Was she standing in front of the mirror and touching herself? Now his trousers were way too tight. Reluctantly he opened them wishing his erection away.

“You are so quiet, Jack.” The way she said his name. Clicking her tongue at the “k”. “Is it hard to t-talk when you... milk yourself?” Jack was starting to wonder what kind of books she was reading. But her voice was cracking at odd moments and it was an octave higher. Maybe she was leaning against the wall with her back, legs spread apart and fingers circling under her skirt. The images his mind was oh so helpfully supplying were too realistic. Jack had his eyes closed and indeed tried to muffle sounds by biting his lip. His other hand clawed at the door. He didn't bother sitting down. He didn't need much time to feel his body tensing up. He knew his body and how to get there fast. He clenched his buttocks, this was a really stupid idea and he should stop.

“Ja-ah-ck,” was uttered behind the door. It was a soft sound not intended to be heard but he did hear it and it was the sexiest sound he could imagine in this situation. Jack groaned and came into his hand. His his hips jerked a few times and he probably split his lip biting it too hard. He took a deep breath, cleaned himself and waited.

“Jack? How was it?” there was a smirk in Penz' voice. She tried to sound arrogant and confident. She didn't realise that someone confident of their skill wouldn't ask for approval this way.  
“Are you too embarrassed to talk?”

Maybe I am. Jack stared at his hands and couldn't believe that he just jerked off in a bathroom stall to the voice of his employer's daughter. He asked for it. Should he stroke her ego or play it cool? He was doomed to be her plaything anyway. She was the bad wolf and he the snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait for this chapter. I had some difficulties getting Jack and his lady to the bathroom. Thank you so much for reading this far. I appreciate any feedback from you <3


	5. Half-clothed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding dub-con to the tags. Since is kind of pressured into a situation where his survival depends on keeping his employer happy.

Jack stood in front of the Pitchiner mansion and for the first time looked at his new home. It was a three-winged Victorian styled building. Jack was not sure how old it really was, but he guessed it was built around 1850. The walls were really thick and the house was cold in summer. Every winter the occupied rooms were heated and warm but the hallways stayed really cold.

The front façade was symmetrical with the entrance in the middle and two wings on each side. The kitchen was in the right wing with a separate entrance, connected with the off-centre third wing where all the staff-rooms were located. Only Mr. Bunnymund had his own cottage in the gardens. The stables - now mostly converted into the garage - were adjoined to the back wing. Nearly all of the windows overlooked the backyard with a fountain. The backyard was open from two sides, flowing over into the garden. The vegetable garden was separate, next to the stables.

The guest-rooms were in the right wing on the first floor, over the kitchen. The whole left wing was reserved for the Pitchiners. The study, the library and sitting rooms were on the ground floor, while the master-bedroom with en-suite bathroom was on the first floor. Jack was told only the little Lady lived on the ground floor for some reason since she came back from boarding school. She was now home schooled. It was like this, since Jack started working for the Pitchiners one and a half years ago.

His mum made chocolate cake as a thank you to Mr. Bunnymund for lending his car. They moved all the stuff in one trip. Nick, an elderly looking fellow offered to help unload. While he introduced himself, he eyed the cake suspiciously. Probably wanted a slice. Knowing his mum, she had another pie prepared for the new neighbours. For someone who prioritized healthy teeth she sure had a thing for sweets.

“Your mum's and sister's room is on the first floor to the back. This your stuff?” Nick pointed at a plastic bag full of hoodies and jeans.

“Yep.” It wasn't really hard to guess whose clothes were in which plastic bag, the bags were coloured but see-through, well cheap bags.

“Good. I'll bring it to your room.” Nick scooped Jack's belongings into his surprisingly powerful arms and went on his way. He sure had strength for is age.

“Thanks, man. Mister! Mister.” Jack wanted to stay polite.

“Nick,” boomed the guy's laughter.

Jack took all his mother's and Emma's clothes, the baking forms and books up to the room. Since Nick didn't tell him where his room was, he unloaded the remaining two shoe boxes and the plastic bags with his stuff from the car and put it all next to the side-entrance. The two of them could take it all in one trip. He waved at the approaching Nick.  
“The rest is all my stuff. Let's take it and be done.”

“Sure,” Nick nodded and took the heavy looking bags. Did Jack really look so fragile? Truth be told, he was lean and didn't have much meat on his bones, but he had muscles. He scooped up the remaining boxes and bag and followed Nick into the building. As Jack wanted to turn to the staircase, Nick lead him across the main entrance hall into a corridor in the left wing.

“Isn't this the Pitchiner's wing? I was sure it is...” Jack trailed off. Why was he lead here?

“Sure is, but we have no more rooms in the right wing and we don't want you disturbing the sleep-routine when you get home late with Lady Pitch. The drivers also sleep separately. But don't worry. You will always be welcome in the staff living room.”

Nick put Jack's things next to the door. “I'll leave you to unpack. Dinner is in two hours.”

Jack blinked at the closing door. His mum and Emma would be here in another hour. Since they could move only on Friday, because their landlord wasn't home the next days, his mum packed things up in the morning, while Jack and Emma were at school. As soon as Jack could get away from school, he borrowed Mr. Bunnymund's car and moved their stuff. His mother and Emma stayed behind to clean their old flat. Jack had to hurry to unpack his stuff and help them later on.

Jack had exactly one pair of winter boots and one pair of trainers for every other temperature. They were both beat up but held up well. He could stash them away the bottom of his wardrobe. He laughed. He had a whole wardrobe for his five hoodies, three pairs of trousers and a few (T-)shirts. His fancy clothes were one long-sleeved shirt and a black jacket. He could put his schoolbooks on a shelf, that way they weren't all over the place.

The room was obviously intended mostly for sleeping having no table or chairs and only one nightstand. Jack didn't mind. In his old place there was only the kitchen table available as a workplace. He always did his homework on the bed. His new place looked quiet homey with that embroided landscape framed on the wall next to the wardrobe. Maybe an older couple lived here at some point. The bed was big enough for two. His mum and sister had twin beds, but he didn't know most of the servants. Maybe there had been some married couples? The staff was his mother's age or older, obviously employed by the family for decades.

Emma still had it close to where her friends lived, so she wouldn't be too bored here. She'd probably hang out with him and Mr. Bunnymund in the garden, when she was here. She was a sweet girl and people tended to baby her. His mum would have someone to talk to without having to walk too much. They'll both be happy here. And this way they can save on the rent. He made the right choice.

The box with his fond tokens and mementos went into the nightstand. All those things were too personal, he wanted to keep them close. His sketchbook, a shell from their only trip to the see, his favourite fountain pen, the colour pencils from his youth - things he maybe could still use, things that were rubbish but he was too fond of them to throw them away. The bathroom was probably behind one of the other doors. He'd have to fetch some towels from his mum later. He laid down on the bed for a minute staring at the ceiling wondering about his life. Was he happy to be here? It was a solution for the next two years according to contract. He'd start worrying where to go next after a year. He had no idea what to do with his life and had to focus on keeping his family floating.

That was his main goal for some time now and everything else including what he wanted came second or third. This brooding didn't get him anywhere. He should start unpacking the bags in his mum's room. So far he'd spent all his life in close proximity to his mum and now he'd live at the other end of the house. It was not much but it gave him freedom and privacy he wasn't used to having. He couldn't comprehend how much his life would change now. He jumped of the bed and went to the right wing.

\------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, a lot later that evening Jack went back to his room and let the door fall behind him. He unbuttoned his shirt. He wore one of the really old ones that were washed-out but good for when he didn't need to look his best. As he wanted to shrug it off, a voice behind him said: “Leave the shirt on, I like it”. Jack nearly had a heart attack as the shadows next to the door revealed Penz in one of her gothic dresses with a deep neckline and no undergarments. Jack swallowed. Oops.

He was so focused on other things like his new neighbours that he forgot what corridor his room was at. He was now living next to the study and across the hallway of his little Lady. Jack looked at Penz and then at the bed and swallowed. It was a deafening sound to his ears. His blood rushed in his veins. “Wha-” his wit deserted him as blood rushed south as well. The dress was made out of a lot of lace, a bit of fabric and obviously it was intended to be worn over something. More registered not in his mind as Penz stepped closer and kissed him.

"I thought I'd welcome you in your new home." A hint of a smile was on her face. She was so close Jack could smell her heavy perfume, (how did he never notice this spicy musk before?) Then she was kissing him again, licking his lips and pushing her tongue in. It wasn't a sweet kiss, it was tongues mingling with no room for air to get into his lungs. She held him close, her hands at his hips, tugging at his shirt, running over his chest. Then she made a step forward, another one and pushed Jack on the bed. She lay down next to Jack and continued to kiss him.

Jack did enjoy the kiss but his mind was running as to how to respond to it. She didn't ask Jack to do anything, but she could very easily kick him and his family out. Jack wanted her happy and her touches weren't uncomfortable.

The boy decided to go along and started kissing her back. He turned to lay down on his side facing her. They were close but should she change her mind at any moment, she could pull away. Jack was only willing to go as far as she was. His hand wandered to the back of her head. He ran his fingers through the hair where her hairline met her neck. She hummed approvingly and did the same to him, pulling his head closer. Jack was really grateful that their bodies were still a few centimetres apart. He was getting hard again and didn't want well... What?

Penz already knew her kisses made him hard, she was next to him as he jerked off. Did he expect her to help him again? She was mostly concerned for her own pleasure and fun. Jack tried to relax and not think. He willed his mind to concentrate on the textures under his fingers. Thick firm hair, a delicate neck, lace. His thumb brushed over Penz' collarbone. How thin did she have to be to have bones so jutting out. It reminded him of all the bodies he touched before. Not that it were many.

Jack's hand travelled further down, avoiding her breasts. He could count every rib. The contrast between soft tissue and bone turned Jack on. He had a precious doll in his hands and she trusted him not to break her. His princess was pushing her hand under Jack's shirt, clawing at his shoulder and back. She pulled herself closer to Jack and broke the kiss to look at him with longing. Penz then pushed Jack flat on his back and straddled his thighs. She opened his trousers and pulled down the fly. Her hands mapped his body from thighs to shoulder and she leaned forward with a smirk.

“Oh Jack, you are a naughty boy. Already being hard? Should I help you again?” She reached down between them and started touching herself, moaning. She ran wet fingers over his lower belly, just over the waistband of his underwear. She was wet for him and that was probably the biggest turn-on ever.

“How far do you want to go?” Jack asked tentatively. 

“How far should I go?” Penz teased back and lightly scratched at his sides.

“I leave that up to you.” Jack bit his lip, trying not to think of the difference between her fingers, where some of them have been and some not.

“So I could walk away and leave you?” She fixed him with her eyes.

“Ah- I would-” Jack's voice broke at the words. Penz just ran her blunt nails over his briefs.  
Jack never got to finish the sentence. His princess decided to push down his trousers, effectively answering if she would walk away now. She positioned herself just above Jack and stroked wet fingers over his member.

“Con-condoms. Let's use condoms.” Jack should still have some he got as a birthday-gift from friends. Since he turned eighteen, they had huge fun announcing him he was the legal age of consent now and had to use those to keep safe. “ _You are now old enough to have some fun!_ ” they said. “ _Live your life a little bit!_ ”

“I have some in my nightstand. Let me....” He was pretty sure he packed them in his treasure box. It was a stupid gift but it was one of the few times he went out with his friends in the last year. He couldn't reach the box from his position on the bed and reluctantly Penz stood up. Jack pulled his trousers up a bit, so he could walk over. He took one condom out of the box and put it away. Then he returned to where Penz awkwardly stood next to the bed, pulled his trousers back down a bit and sat at the exact same spot down.

“Should I...?” He looked at Penz over the edge of the silver foil and trailed of. Jack ripped the foil open and rolled on the condom. Penz seemed a bit unsure now.

Jack pulled her closer and stretched his neck to kiss her. Her lips trembled slightly open as if she wanted to ask a question but didn't know how to form the right words.

“Whatever we do is up to you, Princess,” Jack remembered belatedly that she didn't want to be called that way. “This humble knight is here to fulfil your wishes.” She liked the idea of him as her knight, so maybe that would cheer her up a bit. Jack was really fine with whatever she wanted.  
Penz nodded and smiled at Jack, straddling him again. Kisses were exchanged and she took Jack's hands to run them over her tights.

The boy got the hint and explored her thighs, they were soft and round and tempted Jack to squish and squeeze them. Jack really wanted to map out the adjoining bottom as well. Would it be firm or soft? Jack was astonished by the intimacy of the moment. He was allowed to touch and explore a female body and it was not because of boredom or curiosity, but because both of them wanted to share this moment with each other.

Jack's fingers ghosted over her buttocks and returned to where Penz put them on her thighs. He waited for a reaction. Penz pushed her tongue deep into Jack's mouth, grinding their hips together and moaning sweetly.

It gave Jack the necessary courage to stroke and cup Penz where he wanted. Her buttocks were small and soft, the curve of the hip delicate. Jack bunched the skirt over his hips to have a better access and pulled the girl on his lap even closer. The movement pushed all air out of his lungs and manifested as a whimper. Jack felt so manly and fully in control over what was happening. Not.

”This! Is not. Enough. I-I want-" Penz kissed Jack between words then stopped to search for the right expression.

"More," she finally decided. She guided Jack's cock to her entrance and lowered herself on it in one move.

Jack shuddered over the different sensations and flexed his fingers where he held his princess close. It was a lot to take in: Penz was tight, dripping wet - he could feel it on his balls - and as overwhelmed as him. She scratched at his shoulders and Jack found, he didn't mind.

"Oh, Jac-Jack. Jack! Ja~ack..." she stuttered and then she moved. Jack had never been ridden before. He was always the one on top, concentrating on his movement. This time however he could close his eyes to solely enjoy the tightness around him. That or look at the flush face, open mouth and bouncing breasts on top of him and risk coming embarrassingly fast.

Jack tried his hardest to ignore how Penz was gripping him and moaning in ecstasy. He was close very soon but tried to hold it of until the girl on top started shaking violently and nearly collapsed on top of him. Then he thrust upwards sharp and fast and had to grip whatever was near to somehow not fall. He technically couldn't fall from the bed but the experience left him shaken and uprooted. He did need something unmoving under his finger to compose himself. For how often do your new neighbours greet you with surprise sex?

Like a heavy weight did his princess lie on top of him, exhausted but glowing. Jack lifted a hand to stroke her back as she moved.

”Glad, you were prepared for this situation,” she murmured into his ear, lifted herself and Jack pulled out, holding the condom down on the base of his cock.

”Thank you for the fun <3,” she said with a smirk.

Jack didn't - he wasn't - he... before he could finish the thought, Penz crawled down from the bed, fixed her skirt and darted out of the room. Jack had a restless night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt I want to use in this story is Toys.  
> Thank you for reading so far. Any kind of feedback is like a treasure at the end of the rainbow.
> 
> For updates, you can keep an eye on my tumblr kazechama.tumblr.com. This story is tagged with #wwydts


	6. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we are visiting Penz's room and the Toys-prompt. Sorry for the wait. The workload in real life is too much at the moment.  
> I'm adding awkward first times as a tag for toy related reasons.

Jack really needed to explain Penz why he had condoms in his nightstand. What had happened between them was beautiful and spontaneous, at least from his side and he just wanted the princess to know, he hadn't planned it. He wasn't a manipulative opportunist. He just really wanted to explain himself. This is how he found himself- knock, knock, knock -standing in front of her room.

Knock, knock. Knock! He knocked again.

Knock-knock-knock.  
Because no one answered.

Knock, knock- … he really didn't want to be seen in front of the Lady's room.  
He didn't knock any more, he just went in to wait for her.

As he opened the door, he was met by a tall thin figure in fashionably torn jeans and an old shirt. His own reflection stared at him. The mirror on the huge wardrobe greeted everyone when entering the room. It was probably placed there, so Penz could check her appearance before leaving. Or because it was good feng shui. Hard to say. It ensured a mini-heart attack for everyone entering the room. 

Opposite the door Jack just entered was a big window with a desk right underneath and a bed left from it. As Jack continued to circle the room with his eyes, he noticed the door opposite the wardrobe. A poster with a chicken and the inscription “Why did the chicken cross the Möbius strip? To get to the same side.” decorated it. Directly on Jack's right side was a white furry armchair. Over it were two long shelves stretching from the wall to the door adorned with several stuffed horses and a few books Jack didn't want to decipher. Just looking at the nearest one with a half-naked, super muscular and tanned male torso was enough.

Jack started to wonder if this was a good idea. Sure, he wanted to explain himself. But waiting here probably meant he will have to explain himself twice. Once for yesterday and once for waiting in her room. It would look for Penz like Jack wanted to repay her surprise visit. Jack swallowed. He should come back later. Maybe she was still at dinner or in the garden. It was late. Maybe Jack should try tomorrow morning. Or on Monday after school. Or just leave it be.

He wasn't quick enough in his decisions. Before he could leave the second door opened to reveal Penz in bathrobe with wet hair and a towel. Two things were clear to Jack. The location of the bathroom and how screwed he was. He just barged into her room unasked, checked it out and was about to leave. Spying on his employer. Great job, Jack. Really great.

“I can-” explain. Sure he could.

Taken by surprise the lady blinked a few time. Then she smiled at her private joke. "Do you want to say thank you for yesterday? "

"No. Yes. Yesterday was- you were- Yes. Thanks for yesterday. " How stupid was Jack. He wanted to bang his head against a wall.

“You know," Penz trailed off with her voice. "You, could help me out? Come here, help me sleep?” Jack remembered the book-cover. And yesterday. And the disco's bathroom. And that moment at the entrance to the estate.

"Do you have trouble sleeping?" Jack really hoped it wasn't code for something. It seemed the lady had a lot of experience, at least more than Jack.

Penz nodded. “Yeah. I can't stop thinking about stuff. Could you...?”

“I get that.” Just thinking back to last night and how he lay in bed awake for most of it.“Your mind races, thinking about the last book you read, dinner, yesterday's homework.”Jack blurted out... “Or that film, you saw last time. Why are you even in bed?” _Why are you here? How will your family survive the next month. Did you do all you could, did you do enough?_ “You could do so much more. Draw, plant some roses. Run a marathon.” He was babbling badly, yet Lady P seemed entertained. Was that a light blush on her cheeks? Embarrassed she looked to the ground.  
“Yeah. Like that. So what do you do? To sleep?”

“I...” Jack really didn't expect that question. What did he do.

“When I'm sad and can't sleep because the world is all grey and rain, I think of the nice things that happened to me that day.”

“I like rain.”

“Yeah? Then let's take a walk the next time it rains.” It was spring soon and that meant sunny days with little rain for the next month or two. But he could imagine their time in the rain. She would jump from one puddle to the next and try to splash Jack. 

At the suggestion, Penz looked up and gave Jack one of the sweetest smiles he had seen. Why would she react to his - let's face it - stupid mumbling on being sad. Was she melancholic so often? Somehow Jack didn't like the idea at all, it was like a physical pain in his heart. Jack wanted to see smiling faces more often. It's what made his day brighter and bearable.

“So... Would you... Help me make som-some nice memories?” Again she wanted something but didn’t know how to ask. Jack was a bit startled. Wasn't she supposed to be a spoiled brat used to only demanding what she wanted? Wasn't he living without rent, because it was convenient for her to have him nearby?

“Do you have anything in mind?” What could he do to make her feel better? He always told Emma a funny story, or rubbed his mum's shoulders when they were feeling down. Were it winter, he'd take her out for a snowball fight. Was there a pool in the estate? They could go swimming. He had some dark boxers that would pass for swimming trunks. Meanwhile Penz was quiet and sat down on her bed.

“I do... have a nightly ritual of sorts. Maybe you could assist me. I never had anyone do it for me.”

It was getting dark outside and the princess had a way to hide in the shadows, when she didn't want to be seen; and she clearly wanted to hide her expression as she pulled a box from under her bed and tugged her bathrobe open. She handed Jack the box not meeting his gaze. It was lengthy, light and hid a neon yellow vibrator. Did she just call masturbating a nightly ritual? It would help her relax and sleep. Jack took out the toy and examined it. Never before had he had one of those in his hand. Sure, he knew what it did and how it looked. But practical experience was something different. The boy tried pushing a button. It did nothing. The button with an arrow pointing in the opposite direction made the toy in his hand vibrate slightly, one more touch and his hand started to tremble. The first button reduced the vibrations. Was there much more to know?

He probably won't be able to push it in just like that. Jack was reluctant to ask for lube. Making Penz wet would hopefully be enough. She already laid on her back with her body exposed. She was really slim, the feminine curve of her body was barely there. She held one hand protectively over her middle.

So how do you arouse a girl? Jack sat down next to her and placed his right hand with the vibrator on her right thigh. He leaned over Penz, stroking her neck with his left hand. He had not much room to move, since he leaned heavily on his left elbow, but Penz didn't mind. She smiled at Jack with something so raw and shy in her gaze, Jack couldn't bear to look, but couldn't not look either.

"Close you eyes," he whispered. He then slowly kissed this princess waiting to be rescued. Waking beauty needed to break the spell stealing her sleep. With his thumb and index-finger, he held the yellow toy, with the remaining digits, he gently scratched her inner thigh. She held her legs closed and Jack didn't want to change that any time soon. He was much more nervous about the situation as he let on.

Jack kept his left hand on Penz's shoulder. It was stabilising and grounding for him. Shoulders were where they touched first, it was known territory. He kept his lips closed, lingered on hers, before moving down. He kissed the tip of her chin, ran fingers through her hair, scratching the sensitive skin behind her ear. Penz was quiet and held her eyes closed. Jack didn't want to break the magic of the moment. He was trying to disarm a bomb and pet a kitten at the same time.

His lips found the clavicles that piqued his interest last time. He kissed along the bone indulging his need to taste his princess and licking the side of her neck. He noticed how Penz pushed her hips up again the dildo. He probably did a decent job. Maybe he could caress her breasts. Penz's soft peaks with dark-pink nipples rose with her every inhale. Jack wanted to bury his nose between them. He took a deep breath enjoying the smell of familiar soap. His lips caressed the ribs just below the breasts and his lady giggled.

"Does it tickle?" He kissed the same spot again. "Should I stop?" His question was marked a mocking by yet another kiss.

"By all means, continue. I'm enjoying your touches." She wanted to sound composed and in control, but Penz's voice was higher then usual. Jack smiled against her belly. He had no idea what he was doing, but it was fun. He placed light kisses all over her belly, he twisted his wrist and pushed his pinkie and ring-finger between her thighs. He still held the toy with the remaining fingers, afraid of losing it. Penz readily opened her legs, pushed against his exploring fingers.

What he found made him blush. His playing around, kissing and caressing had worked. A sticky wetness welcomed him. He ran his finger gently over his princesses' labia up and down and up again settling on the little bud on top. Her clit was really small, just a tiny drop to worship compared to where Jack usually pleased himself. It felt nice for him to run his finger along the edge of his cock, so he tried nudging at that bud. He didn't have much to work with, except his own body and experience. He repeated the motion after receiving a half-smile and hips grinding against his fingers. His movement got firmer, more profound and he slid down to Penz's entrance. This is where he was inside yesterday. He swallowed audibly, suddenly aware of his own arousal. With his ring-finger he made small teasing circles.

Penz chose that moment to grab him at the shoulder. She was breathing shallow and fast, looking at Jack with glassy eyes. Jack returned the stare as he pushed a finger home. Penz's chest rose deliciously and her breasts partially hid her face, just not enough to hide that flushed expression. If one finger made her like this, what would this do? Jack took a better grip and pushed the toy inside. Breath hitched audibly as both teenagers held the air and their lungs stopped working for a second. Jack started mimicking a back-and-forth-motion, because that is what he'd do with his cock. But the face of his princess sagged a little and she tried pushing her hips up a bit, shifting the angle. Wanting to please her, he lowered his hand trying to grind his thumb against her clit.

He then fumbled with the buttons and when he succeed in turning on the vibrations, Penz threw her head back and covered her face with a hand moaning. She didn't want Jack's eyes on her and he complied. He lowered his head against her belly and stared at his hand rocking between those slim legs. He could feel belly muscles clench and unclench in rhythm with him hitting his princesses clit. Did girls like it slow? Jack wanted to savour the moment of intimacy. He listened closely to the breathing, felt every small move underneath his hand splayed on Penz's ribcage. Each scratch or clamping at his shoulder was a little reward, especially as the touches got less gentle and quite uncoordinated.

As Jack changed the entrance angle, she made a delicious sound, somewhere between saying 'A' and just pushing air out of her lungs. Jack really liked that. He sped up. His shoulder probably had nail-marks by now.

He had to shift his legs a bit. Would Penz squeeze his cock like she was clawing at his shoulder, Jack would have come about now. Those abandoned jerking movements of hers were sexy. Jack made her-

Penz stopped breathing, pushed her nails through the T-shirt deep into Jack's shoulder. Then she let out a quiet moan and her body relaxed completely. Jack turned off and withdrew the toy stroking her thigh.

After a while her breathing evened out and Penz pushed her upper body up, supporting herself on her elbows. She looked at Jack with wide eyes and a half-smile. The bathrobe was open, hanging only on one shoulder, barely covering her arms. Her hair was still damp from the shower, it fell over exposed left shoulder. Jack wanted to kiss those breasts again. Instead he pushed his lips against Penz's cheek, pulled the robe up and covered her front.

His princess jerked away at the touch and pulled the robe tighter around herself. She smacked Jack's hand, the vibrator fell to the ground as a startled Jack moved away. She tried to slap his face next, her nails angled as claws to scratch him. There was anger in her gaze, in her tight lips. With the other hand she tried badly to hold the bathrobe in place.

“Go now. Go,” exhaled Penz and turned away from Jack, hugging her middle. As Jack was reluctant to leave, she screamed “Go!” with such desperation, he went. What did he do wrong?

\------------------------

She even smiled at him, so what did Jack do or not do to provoke Penz's sudden mood change? He was really confused. She wanted him to do that, right? Women were complicated. Jack sighed and took another bite of his breakfast. After finding out the room arrangements, his mum insisted they eat together when Jack had the time. And he was glad for it. It used to be part of their daily routine when Tia was at home. He just couldn't help but wonder about yesterday night.

“Mum?” He broke the unusually quiet atmosphere at the table. Emma had to leave earlier today and Jack wasn't talkative when pondering about stuff.

“Hm?” His mum couldn't come up with a more eloquent answer, since her mouth was full.

“Why do girls have to be so complicated?” Jack finally met her questioning gaze.

“At least we are not boring, right?” She laughed rich and sweet. “Oh, Jack. Girls are no more complicated than boys. That is, if they don't want to be.”

“You are not really helping.” Jack wasn't sure what he imagined to hear or gain from this conversation. He pouted, more about himself than what his mum said.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

His mother obviously understood her options. She was much wiser than Jack. Or it was an age thing. “No- not really.” Stars forbid, he would tell his mother about his sexy adventures. “It's not easily something you can talk about.”

“It's not your story to tell then? How about asking the person whose story it is?”

Jack got really red. Could he ask Penz? They didn't really talk about these things. His try to explain something backfired. In a way. He mentally shook his head. Did he just really discuss re-relationship problems with his mother?

“Aren't you going to ask me about my girlfriend?”

“You didn't say you have one. Unless you tell me you have someone I'm gonna assume you quarrelled with a girl friend,” Tia drank from her sparkling fairy-coffee mug to hide her smile, “or Emma.”

“Mum! That was a terrible pun. But thanks. Gotta go now. Sorry the breakfast chat was so short today.” It was nice that is mum offered support without prying about the nature of his problem. She even indirectly promised not to ask, which was a tremendous relief. Jack had no idea what was between him and Lady Pitch and frankly. He didn't want to know yet. Not having to explain himself was convenient. He ran off to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'm unspeakably grateful for any kind of feedback, glow and shine of happines for every kudos, comment, anything.  
> \----------  
> My tumblr is [here](http://kazechama.tumblr.com)
> 
> I use the tag 'WWYDtS' for this fic and 'me writing' for all of my stories.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Meanwhile am I really grateful for any commets, kudos, concrit, lurking. Anything.  
> I hope you enjoyed this brief introduction.


End file.
